Black Warbler
by Complexly Simple Kiddo
Summary: There is a reason for Sebastian's attitude, and he's willing to let them know, if that means they will let him play his game. Established Klaine, don't let the Sebastian in it fool you.


**AN: Oh god, what am I even doing? Ok so I'm obsessed with Sebastian, and I have this whole headcanon for him, so I thought I'd share it with you guys. Not sure if you'll like the aproach, so let me know if I should spend more time with this and continue it. **

**It's a very strange, you'll notice there are three different timelines for the narration, and it's like that for a reason. I hope you enjoy it. It's not betaed, so if someone feels like beta-ing this, feel free to ask me! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **

**Black Warbler**

**Complexly Simple Kiddo**

Kurt's fist was in the air, still, but shaking. The few beams of light that were filtered through the windows lighted up the dust that was in the air of that forgotten old factory. Sebastian was on the floor, staring at Kurt with a smirk on his face, but he was also aware of Kurt's fist, ready to punch that smirk out of his expression. A sudden, loud noise of metal being punched two, four times, and a shout let them know that Blaine was still outside the old, dusty room.

"Kurt, open up! It's not worth it, come on! Kurt, please!"

But the adressed boy seemed not to hear, or not to care. His blue-grey eyes were steeled on Sebastian, the hand that was not raised in a fist was holding the other boy's shirt, pinning him to the floor.

"Give me a reason, Sebastian. I swear, give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch the crap out of you right now," Kurt said in a rather calm voice, which betrayed the way his fist was almost shaking in fury. Sebastian lifted his chin, proudly, and only smirked more, but his eyes had travelled one milisecond to the ofensive hand.

"Because you might ruin your pretty nails, and really, what a shame that would be"

"Sheez, even now, you're still trying to be witty! It's not funny anymore!" Kurt suddenly shouted, frustrated at the warbler below him.

"Come on, Kurt. When was it ever funny to you?" Sebastian dared, but discreetly trying to asess what was his best escape route. He wasn't an idiot, and he knew pissing off Kurt was a dangerous game.

But that was the fun, wasn't it? That was the thrill. Trying to get Blaine was only half the game. Geting a rise out of Kurt was the bonus points. Actually breaking them up would be just fantastic, the ultimate acomplishment.

After that? The game lost all interest. It wasn't about getting Blaine, it never was. Well, he wouldn't say no to a night with him, the boy was seriously do-able. But that was not the aim. The aim was just to stir things. They were boring, and he was just making it interesting. Really, when you actually looked at it, they should be thanking him.

"Kurt, please, just... Let's go. He didn't do a thing"

"He did enough," said Kurt, voice controlled but raspy with fury, still without taking his eyes out of Sebastian's face. "Really, at first it was annoying, but you were almost amusing, trying to get Blaine's atention, trying to make me jealous, I don't really know what was your angle. But the moment you try to force yourself on someone, you stop being funny and turn into a freaking assaulter, and I don't have any more patience for that kind of people. So, I beg of you," he asked, his voice almost mocking "tell me why I shouldn't".

"You don't really want to punch me, Kurt, you just want me to disapear, but see? That's the problem. I'm still here, and still will be, and no, I won't leave you two alone, because I can't. So you can either play the game and beat me at it, or you can play the game and lose."

"I don't even know the rules," Kurt spat, and trying to block the new bangs on the metal rusty door. He let go of Sebastian's shirt, but the boy lay there, almost uncaring. Kurt took a deep breath, tried to calm himself down, and then stared back at him.

Why was Sebastian like that? What was he after?

"You know, I really pity you, Sebastian."

"You shouldn't," returned inmediately the boy on the floor. "Want to know why?"

Even Blaine stopped to listen.

"I'll tell you why, Kurt," offered Sebastian, smile slowly stretching his face. A smile that didn't quite reached his eyes.

* * *

><p>There was a little boy, about thirteen years old, standing on the campus of a huge school. His little uniform was done perfectly, and he was carrying a bag that was too big for him. He stared at the gigantic, old construction of the french school building, lifted his slipping glasses, and smiled, proud. He had wanted to go to Saint-Louis for years, and he was finally there. It was an incredible place. He could almost see his future ahead of him. He was about to start walking towards the administration building, when three boys flashed pass him, knocking him out of balance. He fell to the floor hard, but it was ok. The kids probably didn't see him there. It was only an accident.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian got out of the dean's office and undid the top button of his Dalton blazer, letting it fall open. He walked through the magestic halls without even caring or really watching. It had only been thirty minutes in that damned school and he was already bored out of his mind. And the place was a fucking laberinth. How was he supposed to find his room? He sighed, exasperated, and finally looked around. There was a big group of boys at one hall, that caught his thin attention. They were simply chatting, although quite excitedly. Three out of the group where trying to discreetly stare at him and they were failing misserably. Sebastian smiled. They were so cute, trying to be sly. He put his best winning smirk on his face, knowing exactly what each muscle of his face was doing and commanding it like it was an army. In a way, every muscle of his body was a soldier. In the few steps that took him to get to them, he did a quick apraisal and analisis. The blond guy was the weakest, but the short brown haired one next to him was all show. The other guy, more burly but in a soft way, looked very kind, but Sebastian could see that he could turn into a sassy bitch. The blond guy was his best choice right now, if he wanted to get one boy smitten, and fast. It was the easiest way to gain information, after all. He was going to be in this school for one more year, he might as well make the best of it and find himself some entertainment.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering where the senior rooms are? I'm Sebastian, by the way. Nice to meet you," he said, acnowleding the group of three as a whole but his eyes were almost always on the blond guy. Not obviously so, but intense. Just the right amount of attention. it was a delicate balance.

"...I'm Jeff..." said the blond kid, and Sebastian tried not to show in his smile the satisfaction of a good first step done perfectly.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," he said, offering his hand to the boy. It took him a few seconds to snap out of the... surprise? Shock? was he really already smitten? And he shook Sebastian's hand.

"Nick, and the rooms are on the second floor, up the stairs to the left,"

"Thank you, you guys are life savers," he praised, thowing a thankful wink and getting out of their circle.

Small doses, after all. You couldn't overwhealm them. It was a small aproach, and then wait until they got to you.

Worked every time.

**AN: Sucks? Should I stop or should I go on?**


End file.
